


Pole slunečnic

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prusko při snaze najít Rusko narazil na něco, co nečekal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pole slunečnic

"Kde zas vězí?!"zavrčel si pro sebe Prusko, zatímco kráčel po jedné z chodem v domě Ruska.

Už to byl týden co mu dovolili opustit vězení a pohybovat se po domě, ale stále se tady nevyznal.

Prusko se zastavil u okna a pohlédl ven.

Jen sníh a nic jiného.

Krajina byla kouzelně osvětlená slunečním světlem, ale z toho všeho byl už Prusko otrávený.

Nesnášel to tady.

Prusko si odfrkl, než pokračoval v hledání, když nikde venku nezahlédl Rusko.

"Lotyšsko!" vyhrkl skoro nadšeně, když na něj narazil. Byl opravdu rád, že ho vidí.  "Řekni mi, že jsi viděl toho bastarda Rusko."

"Rusko..?" Lotyšsko se zatvářil zamyšleně, ale nakonec zavrtěl hlavou. "Promiň, ale od oběda jsem ho neviděl."

Prusko si povzdechl.

"Možná, že je v té jeho místnosti. A pokud tam je, není jisté kdy opět výjde ven. Jednou tam byl dva dny.."

"Lotyšsko.." skočil mu do řeči Prusko s novou nadějí v hlase. "Kde to je?"

"Na jižní straně. Je to ta místnost se zazděnými okny." odpověděl Lotyšsko poslušně.

Prusko spokojeně přikývl.

Po celou dobu co ho tady drží, ho zajímalo, co je to za místnost. A teď byla ideální chvíle to zjistit. Skoro nedočkavě tam zamířil.

Lotyšsko ho ale chytil za rukáv.

"Co-?"

"Do té místnosti, ale nesmíš. Ani Bělorusko tam nechodí."

Prusko ho překvapeně pozoroval.

"Nikdo kromě Ruska tam nechodí.."

"No.. zaklepat snad můžu." prohodil Prusko s lehkým úsměvem, než se mu vytrhl a pokračoval v cestě.

 

*****

 

Prusko se po chvíli bloudění dostal do jižní části domu.

Po celou dobu cesty si v hlavě přehrával rozhovor s Lotyšskem. Těď byl opravdu zvědavý na to co je za těmi dveřmi.

Po chvíli váhání zaklepal.

Žádná odpověď.

"No tak, Rusko.." prohodil Prusko, než opět zaklepal.

Stejná reakce.

Prusko se zamračil. "Jestli mě jen ignoruješ..!" zavrčel. Přitom zabouchal na dveře pěstí, ale nic se nestalo.

Prusko položil ruku na kliku a zmáčkl.

Nebylo zamčeno.

Prusko zaváhal. Rozhlédl se po chodbě, než rychle vklouzl do místnosti a zavřel za sebou.

Díky zazděným oknům zůstal Prusko stát ve tmě.

"Rusko..?" zamumlal, zatímco se snažil rozsvítit. Šmátral po stěně, aby našel vypínač, aniž by se otočil k místnosti zády.

Jakmile rozsvítil, strnul úžasem.

Rusko v místnosti nebyl. A vlastně tam nebylo ani nic jiného.

Na stěnách byly nakreslené pole slunečnic. Spolu se stropem, který vypadal jeho polední oblačné neba a zeleným kobercem, co byl jak tráva to vypadalo skoro živé.

"Úžasné.." šeptl Prusko tiše.

"Děkuji. Dalo mi práci, než jsem to dodělal." ozval se za ním Rusko.

Prusko málem vyletěl z kůže jak se lekl. "Rusko..!"

"Je lepší, když si vyzuješ boty." prohodil Rusko, aniž by si všímal jeho reakce, zatímco se zul.

"Lotyšsko mi říkal, že si mě hledal.. Co potřebuješ?" zeptal se Rusko. Došel do prostřed místnosti a posadil se na koberec.

"Já.. já.." koktal Prusko ve snaze ze sebe něco dostat.

Rusko si sundal šálu, položil si jí vedle sebe a ruce uložil do klína, než pohlédl tázavě na Prusko.

"ehm.. takže.. Takže tohle jsi kreslil ty?" prolomil ticho Prusko. Nedokázal si vzpomenout na to co po něm vlastně chtěl. 

"Ano.." přikývl Rusko a rozhlédl se po slunečnicích. "Uklidňuje mě to tady a dobře se tady přemýšlí."

Prusko se mezitím vyzul a šel se posadit kousek vedle něj.

"Přál bych si mít takovou zemi.. Ostatní by mě pak možná měli rádi. Moje země je vlastně jen zima a sníh. To není něco co by měli lidé moc rádi. Snaží se takovým místům vyhnout.. Stejně jako mě." Rusko se lehce usmál, aniž by přestal pozorovat slunečnice. "Dávají přednost teplu, ale to jim nemůžu nabídnout.." Rusko sklopil zrak.

"Rusko.."šeptl Prusko tiše. Bránil se tomu, ale nakonec mu stejně přišlo Ruska líto.

"No tak o čem si to chtěl mluvit?" řekl náhle Rusko a pohlédl na něj.

"To.. to už je vlastně jedno." mávl rukou Prusko.

"Dobře. V tom případě si  můžeme promluvit o tom, proč i přes varování lezeš do pokoje, kam se nesmí a jaký krutý trest ti za to dám." řekl s přátelským úsměvem Rusko.


End file.
